Naturally
Naturally (Natural en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en su primer álbum de estudio llamado Kiss & Tell. Fue elegida como el segundo sencillo de su álbum, además de ser la principal canción de éste ya que tuvo más éxito que Falling Down y es reconocida como una de las mejores canciones de Selena Gomez. Dave Audé hizo una remezcla que además de estar en el álbum Kiss & Tell, fue incluida en el álbum recopilatorio de 2014, For You. Trivia *Tras el éxito de Naturally, la banda decidió concentrar su siguiente álbum, A Year Without Rain, más en el dance pop que en el pop rock como lo era Kiss & Tell. Letra Letra original= How you choose to express yourself It's all your own and I can tell It comes naturally, it comes naturally You follow what you feel inside It's intuitive, you don't have to try It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally And it takes my breath away (away, away, away, away, away, away, away, away) You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Ba-ba-baby You have a way of moving me A force of nature, your energy It comes naturally (you know it does) It comes naturally Mmmm, yeah And it takes my breath away (away, away, away) What you do, so naturally (turally, turally, turally) You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Ba-ba-baby When we collide sparks fly When you look in my eyes It takes my breath away You are the thunder and I am the lightening And I love the way you know who you are And to me it's exciting When you know it's meant to be Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally When you're with me, baby Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally Ba-ba-baby Everything, baby, comes naturally |-| Letra traducida= ¿Cómo puedes expresarte? Es todo por ti mismo y puedo decir Viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente ¿Entiendes lo que siento por dentro? Es intuitivo, usted no tiene que tratar de verlo Viene naturalmente, mmmm, viene naturalmente, Y me deja sin aliento Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo Y me encanta como sabes quien eres Y para mí es emocionante Cuando tu sabes que va a ser Todo es tan natural, tan natural Cuando estamos juntos, nene Todo es tan natural, tan natural ne-ne-nene Tienes una forma de moverme Una fuerza de la naturaleza, tu energía Viene naturalmente (¿Sabes?, lo hace) Viene naturalmente Mmmm, yeah Y me deja sin aliento (todo el tiempo) Lo que haces, tan naturalmente Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo Y me encanta como sabes quien eres Y para mí es emocionante Cuando tu sabes que va a ser Todo es tan natural, tan natural Cuando estamos juntos, nene Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente Bay bay bebé Cuando chocan, saltan chispas Cuando usted mira en mis ojos, que me quita el aliento Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo Y me encanta la forma en que sabes quién eres Y para mí es emocionante Cuando tu sabes que va a ser Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente Cuando estás conmigo, bebé Todo es tan natural, tan natural ne-ne-nene Naturalmente x5 ne-ne-nene Naturalmente x5 Nene todo viene naturalmente Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kiss & Tell Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de For You